


Visage and His Lack Thereof

by WitchHobi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex, consent for once, immature pieces of shit, judal being a butt, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this situation, ducking out of Sinbad's watch a bit early, he'd been confronted by the Magi. Something in the younger man's wicked grin, his hard, but playful gaze had set him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visage and His Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, but it's one of the better things I've written.
> 
> In which Judal drives Ja'far up a wall quite literally and I crawl into the shame corner

 Ja'far's back pressed against the stone wall, the stark chill from the rock counteracting the heat coursing through his veins sent his head spinning. The magi pressed against him, hips grinding between his pale legs, lips against his own with a fire within his touch igniting his blood with desire. Judal's teeth caught his lower lip, pulling back on it slightly, crimson capturing silver in a stare before reconnecting, tongues twisting together.

Ja'far wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this situation, ducking out of Sinbad's watch a bit early, he'd been confronted by the Magi. Something in the younger man's wicked grin, his hard, but playful gaze had set him off.

All attempt to ward him off was brushed away by Judal, his laughter rung in time with Ja'far's growls as he'd backed him into the corner, a hand on his waist, knee working its way between his. There was something in his touch that was unfamiliar. Judal was raw and unrefined, his manner, rough. Teeth against Ja'far's neck, arms around his waist, lifting him onto the ledge where he now sat, coming undone by nothing but a heavy embrace of the lips, and a roll of Judal's hips.

The Magi's hand slid up Ja'far's thigh, thumb tracing his scars as he went, causing the older man to shudder.

Their arousal was apparent, pressing against each other in the form of rocking hips as Judal's hand traveled further upwards, pulling the long skirt of Ja'far's robe up with it.

Lips parted with gasping breaths, The Magi presses a kiss to the other man's neck, teeth lightly, and then not so lightly scraping his freckled flesh.

Ja'far's mouth opened slightly, his eyes rolling shut, letting out a low whine as his blood pooled, making sitting down uncomfortable, and if not simply by the look of him he was sure Judal could smell his need.

A dark chuckle came from Judal, his garnet eyes looking upwards as if reading his mind, he hikes up the rest of the white haired man's robe. Smirking, he slips his hand under the waistband over the thin pants he wore under the garment. Slowly, he teases the sensitive skin surrounding Ja'far's now painfully hard erection with his fingernails, not breaking eye contact with the man.

"Oh, dear... What do we have here? I think I need a painter to capture this moment. Little Old Man Ja'far all pretty and open for me-?"

"Don't-nnnn-" He breaks off as fingernails graced the edge of his arousal, "don't give me time to change my mind."

Judal clicks his tongue, "we both know you're not the one in control here."

His hand wraps around Ja'far, slowly pulling a stroke from base to tip, smoothing his thumb over his slit. His smirk spreading into a smug grin, narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched Ja'far react.

The older man's hand flew up to cover his mouth, biting down on one of his fingers, he closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

Judal shakes his head, "now we can't have you covering your pretty face now can we?" He becomes serious in a moment, "hands down."

Ja’far tentatively lowers his hand, his entire face flushed scarlet, eyes half lidded as he stares with a dark intensity that said something like _hurry up_

            “So impatient,” Judal muses, increasing speed if only to shut him up, his mouth reconnecting with the general’s neck.

            Ja’far releases a noise worthy of a concubine, his head lolling back, muttering incoherently under his breath. His tact gone, he no longer worried about who would hear, the thought of being found out far gone now. Dimly aware of Judal, Ja’far hears the dark laughter bubbling from him as he watched such a distinguished man fall apart. He might as well have been a child, being ordered around, and actually doing what was told of him was an unfamiliar concept, but a fusion of lust and Judal’s breath on his ear made him putty in the Magi’s hand.

“Getting close are you?” Judal murmurs in Ja’far’s ear, teeth lightly catching his earlobe, tugging just slightly to be rewarded with a lovely noise from the white haired man’s throat. Squeezing suddenly on the base of Ja’far’s erection, Judal chuckled, as the man’s head shot up, eyes wide as he let out a pained groan, “not yet. I’m nowhere near done with you.”

 

Without another word Judal gets up onto the ledge where he had placed Ja’far, and pulls him into his lap. The slightly smaller man straddles him, smirking as he rolls his hips, pressing down on the bulge in his pants. “I-hnn- _fuck-_ You damn viper.”

Ja’far quirks a brow at that, tipping his head for a kiss, tongue invading his mouth almost as soon as their lips connect, he nips at it gently, eyes falling shut as his hips rock, searching for friction.

Before he could react, Judal’s hand was in his undergarments once again, this time dripping with something warm and slick. “Don’t ask.” Was breathed in his ear as the magi presses a finger against Ja’far’s entrance, his body shivering as his fingertip slipped inside. The ring of muscle constricted around the appendage as it inched into him, the assassin’s body pulsing with a blend of pleasure and pain.

Ja’far’s forehead lay on Judal’s shoulder, his shoulders hunched over as he shivered at the intrusion. His teeth grit as another finger was added, scissoring to stretch him open to accommodate the magi. He let out a yelp of pleasure as the fingers within him ghosted against something that made him quiver.

Judal smirks into his hair, his other hand rest on Ja’far’s neck, fingers curving to press against his prostate once more, receiving another whine and a bite to the shoulder.

“Shhh,” the magi soothes, removing his fingers to shift down his waistband, slicking himself, he positions himself, lifting Ja’far’s hips up so to begin entering him. Sinking slowly, Judal lets out an unsteady breath, rubbing gentle circles on the other man’s back as he took him in, his body constricting around him until he was fully buried inside.

Ja’far mumbled a swear under his breath, looking up weakly to look at Judal’s flushed face, his mouth just slightly open, crimson eyes half lidded gazing into his own. He leans forward slightly to press his lips to the other’s, slowly rocking his hips to get used to the feeling, his eyes rolling back through his third or fourth roll. His mind clouds with every noise the magi makes in his throat, his hips raising and lowering along with his.

Ja’far trembled, clinging to Judal’s shoulders, his head lolled backwards, his teeth grit, his hair stood on end as all of him was set aflame. His blood boiled, electricity coursed through his veins, nothing made sense except skin on skin, angling his hips in one particular way to hit his sweet spot as he continued his rhythm of up and down, the feeling of Judal’s fingers splayed out over his ribs, holding him against him as if he were all he had in the world.

The assassin could feel himself coiling, getting closer, higher, his head slowly floating away into a world of white.

His vision went blank as he came with such a force he felt the energy seep from his body, not caring about the mess as he could feel Judal still moving until he was throbbing, pulsing as a warmth filled him, accompanied by a low, groaning whine.

Judal’s head hung forward, his shoulders slumped as he pulled the general close to him, nuzzling into his white hair.

Ja’far let out a small noise, burying his face into the crook of the magi’s neck, a sleepy smile played on his lips. Absently aware of Judal’s fingers stoking his hair, he breathed in his scent, cool and crisp, tainted with sweat and sex, his aroma, alluring. He felt Judal press a kiss to his head and he chuckled, looking up at the younger man.

“How sweet.”

“I’m not sweet,” The magi says bluntly.

“Yes you are.” Ja’far kisses the tip of his nose, ruffling his hair before laying his head back down.

“We can’t stay here forever.” Judal warns, sensing Ja’far beginning to fall asleep.

“I know.” He mumbles, lacing his arms around his neck as he began to drift off.

Judal rolls his eyes, chuckling as the assassin let out a slow breath, falling asleep against him. “Yeah… Okay.”


End file.
